Injustice 2
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Injustice Rewritten. There is always a calm before the storm. If only they knew what the storm making its way to their shores would bring. A world full of deceit. A world full of ploys in the shadows. A world much different than the one they have always sworn to protect.


He still couldn't believe this was happening. Even now as he looks out towards the beautiful scenery that the great country that is Themyscira provides he still can't rack his brain around everything that has happened in such a short period of time. Things that nobody could have seen coming much less himself. Superman. The great kryptonian that he had battled with side by side so many times was now in exile. Imprisoned in one of the most secure cells known to man. A cell that would be his permanent home for the foreseeable future. A great mad that had subdued to total madness. A hero turned tyrant. He has fought so many enemies. So many that had looked to gain power but he had never thought he would have to fight against a man that he could once call a friend. A battle that is still not over. Long from over. There was still one more person that needed to be dealt with. One person that he too once called a friend.

A man with a brilliant mind. A great leader to his people. A man that deep down he knew would only look to do what he thought was best for his people but this? Fighting a battle that he could not win. Even he had to know this wasn't right. No it is madness. Such a madness that he already watched take one friend and he would be damned if he would watch it take another. Even if he had to go to him himself. But he knew he wouldn't go alone. And with that thought a faint smile comes across his face. He knew she would be there with him fighting by his side to get to the root of the matter. A woman that he now could call his bride. One of if not the only good thing that has come from all of this. Even if he feels selfish about it. A woman that he can hear now making her way across the sand. Can hear how her long black hair flows freely with the wind. Can picture the smile across her face.

Turning his head slightly away from the shore to look to his side as he sees her silently approaching with a radiant smile across her face as her white robe sways with every step she takes exposing her thighs. A woman that he didn't even think could be even more beautiful than she already was. Yet something else he found himself to be wrong about recently.

" Hey."

Hearing the soft tone in her voice as though she knows what he is already thinking about returning the smile reaching out gently Bruce grabs Diana's hand and with a tug pulls her into his arms feeling no resistance coming from her whatsoever.

" Princess."

Unable to help herself letting out a silent giggle a wide smile comes across Diana's face. No matter how many times she hears it. No matter how many times he has used that little nickname for her in the end it always makes her feel happy inside. But this time though? This time though she couldn't really explain what she is feeling inside. It still amazed her how quickly their relationship has changed. It was no secret that for so long they had been dancing around each other. Had been no secret to many members of The Justice League how unique their relationship is with the same thing always being said when they were out of earshot. They just needed a small push. She just wished it didn't need to take something like this to make it happen. The world has seen too many wars already. Has already seen too many tyrants emerge from the shadows and this was no different. The tyrant might have been captured but his influence could still be felt across the globe. Even now she could imagine all those looking to capitalize on what has happened making their play soon. But she supposes they will have to deal with that when it happens. As for now? For now she just wants to enjoy the feeling of being in her husband's arms before they are forced away from this peaceful scenery and thrusted back into the warzone if only for a short period of time.

" When do we leave?"

Feeling her eyes on him paying a quick glance down to her face seeing nothing but question in her eyes turning to look back towards the sea letting out a sigh leaning down Bruce rests the side of his head against her own.

" Too soon. The leaders of The United Nations will be holding a meeting next Friday to determine the next course of action. It seems that Arthur and Mera have broken off all negotiations with them."

Nodding her head in understanding increasing her grip around his waist, letting out a sigh Diana snuggles closer into his embrace as her eyes turn to look towards the sea.

" I don't understand. What's happening out there? It's like the world that we know doesn't exist anymore."

Taking a few moments to let her words truly sink in turning away from the sea glancing down finding her eyes still drawn to the sea slowly Bruce looks back forward.

" It's just the world that we live in. Greed,deception,power are just some of the things that is apart of it no matter how hard we try. All we can do is keep moving forward hoping that we can make a difference. Even if it only sinks in for a handful of people."

Unable to help herself from smiling nodding her head gently against his own a content sigh escapes Diana's lips.

" Wise words of wisdom. Who taught you this?"

" You."

Paying a glance down instantly feeling her eyes on him a small grin comes across Bruce's face.

" You don't give yourself much credit. It's just one of the many things that I love about you. No matter how big the accomplishment you don't let it get to you. Instead you keep moving forward looking for the next challenge across the horizon whether its teaching a young amazonian here or a young girl out there how to live."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile bringing her hand up to cup his cheek bringing his head gently down closing the distance between them slowly Diana brings him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Hearing nothing but static coming from her communicator letting out a sigh turning her attention over towards her side finding her husband's eyes flickering towards her shaking her head sadly slowly Wonder Woman leans back in her chair as her eyes turn back forward to look through the windshield of The Bat Jet. A jet that hovers high up above over the sea. A sea that directly down below deep in the depths of an ancient civilization could be found. A civilization very few of what their inhabitants would call land lovers have ever stepped foot into. But they have. Have stepped foot on their turf so many times before as members of The Justice League. But now? Now they didn't know what to expect. Would they be welcomed in a peaceful manner like they had been so many times before or would they be treated as hostiles.

A thought that runs through the mind of Batman as he brings the jet slowly down from the sky towards the water before slowly he submerges the jet underwater and hits a switch causing the jet to slowly start to change shape. Slowly cause its wings to fold inward. Cause for the back of the jet to change shape. Cause for the whole entire structure to change shape before slowly he brings the submerged vehicle forward through the water silently. A sea that they watch fish of variety of species swim past them. Watch as the light from above slowly gets darker and darker by the second until only the headlights coming from the vehicle is the only light seen. Headlights that flicker as they weave through the seaweeds down below until a bright light coming from down below lights up the surrounding area. Until the giant dome of the great ancient city of Atlantis can be seen. Such a massive dome housing one of the most impressive cities in the entire world.

Instantly being met with a couple of soldiers training spears and other highly advanced weapons their way going to totally alert mode silently unbuckling her seatbelt as she starts to reach down to grasp the handle of her sword suddenly Wonder Woman's hand comes to a halt when she feels Batman's hand gently grasping her wrist.

" No. Not yet."

Receiving a nod in understanding releasing his hold on her wrist turning back towards the windshield as he sees an atlantean slowly approaching with his spear trained on him raising his left hand up palm open very slowly Batman reaches down towards his utility belt and unclaps his own Justice League communicator before slowly raises it up high for the atlantean to see. A communicator that only takes a mere moment for the atlantean to see before the sound of a silent conversation between a few of the atlanteans outside is heard. A small conversation that results in a nod coming from the nearest atlantean before they slowly one by one give them room clearing a path to the city.

Lowering his hands back down clipping the communicator back to his belt making sure to keep an eye on the atlanteans surrounding them slowly Batman brings the jet forward through the water heading directly towards a familaur opening. An opening that gives way allowing the jet to make it through the dome before closing directly behind them. Bringing the jet slowly to a halt landing it directly on a landing pad unbuckling his belt looking towards his wife seeing her eyes still trained on the atlanteans outside waiting for them with their weapons still drawn reaching out gently Batman lays his hand down on Wonder Woman's shoulder and gives it a squeeze before he slowly moves down the jet with her following a couple of feet behind him.

" I don't like this."

Coming to a stop by the closed hanger glancing over his shoulder to see a look of pure focus across her face nodding his head slowly Batman reaches out for the control panel.

" I know but this world can't afford another war."

" And Arthur? What if he doesn't feel the same way. You know him like i do Bruce. He may not see reason in this."

" Then we will make him see reason ...together."

Nodding her head in agreement for a brief moment a faint smile flashes across Wonder Woman's face before as she takes his free hand in his instantly the sound of the hanger opening causes her to mask her emotions. Causes her eyes to be trained on a pair of atlantian guards waiting for them just outside of the hanger. Two guards that don't drop their pointed shields and instead keep them trained on them. Two guards that just sneer at her the moment she walks past them making her suppress the urge to growl back at them but instead she holds her tongue and allows herself to be led forward by Batman in the familiar direction of the palace. Through the familiar streets of Atlantis. Streets that when she first came her amazed her. Amazed her seeing how truly advanced they are compared to the rest of the world. Such advances that shared with the rest of the world could bring forth so many wonderful breakthroughs. But now with everything that has been going on that dream looks all but dead. Especially from the looks they are receiving. Looks that once had been filled with nothing but praise. Had been filled with nothing but kind smiles but now? Now all they are filled with is hate. Hate for them. Hate for bringing war to their people. If only they knew the half of it. If only they knew the truth. This battle. This war was not their doing. No it was by the leaders that these people chose to follow. They could only hope they would see this one day.

Emerging inside of the palace with only the sound of their footsteps echoing off the empty rooms as they approach two massive stone doors that just seem to know someone is approaching by the sounds they are making right before they get a couple of feet away slowly the massive doors open causing loud chatter from inside of the room to be heard. Chatter coming from all around the room by various atlatians dressed up in their respective battle armor. This chatter that all comes to a stop when every single pair of eyes looks their way. When every single atlantean goes on alert with many reaching for their weapons. But no eyes were more important than two pairs of eyes sitting on their respective thrones. Eyes belonging to The King and Queen of Atlantis.

" Bruce. Diana."

Receiving respective nods each of their ways keeping her face emotionless as she watches Arthur lean forward from his throne to take a closer look at their jointed hands where a noticeable shine coming from her left ring finger can be seen Wonder Woman watches as a knowing grin comes across Aqua Man's face. A grin that is matched across Mera's face when he glances her way and nods his head down towards the pair standing below him.

" I would say congratulations are in order but let's just face it. It's about damn time you too stopped dancing around each other."

Unable to help herself from letting out a snort feeling her hand being gently squeezed returning the gesture slowly Wonder Woman takes a step forward with her eyes never leaving Aquaman's own for a single second.

" You need to stop this at once. Nothing that you do here will solve anything up there. War is not the answer."

And just like that as fast as the words escape her mouth the grin across Aquaman's face vanishes and a look of anger comes across his face. A brief look of anger that quickly is turned away when Mera reaches over to lay a hand down on top of his own before with a sigh he turns back to look down towards Wonder Woman.

" At one time you would have been right but not now. This war. This battle that wages on up above was not my doing. It was their own."

Instantly being met with a pair of confused faces letting out a sigh leaning back in his throne chair slowly Aquaman brings his hands forward to rest on his knees.

" That's right. It's no secret what is being said about us. About us so called sea dwellers. Everyone had been made to believe that we align ourselves with Kent in an effort to twist the world into his image. What you don't know is everything you've heard is nothing but a lie."

Looking down towards one of his generals on the floor with a nod slowly Aquaman watches the general return the nod and make his way out of the throne room before he turns his full attention back towards Batman and Wonder Woman.

" It is true that at one time we align ourselves with Superman but never for his cause. What happens up above is no concern to us unless it affects us down here. That has always been known in our mutual agreement for whenever you needed Atlantis's aid. However once Kent had decided to change his way my inside sources reported to me that many of the so called leaders up above were looking to change things as well bringing forth their own proposals to the table. One in which caused for Atlantis to take immediate action to preserve our way of life."

Seeing the effect all this revealing is having on her husband and kind leaning forward in her own throne reaching out Mera lays a hand down on top of Aquaman's own as she turns her attention down towards Wonder Woman.

" This proposal brought to the table was agreed upon by many of the united leaders and such my husband had to take immediate action in order to protect our city. We never wanted any of this. No instead it was your world that wants this war. They are the ones that want to bring war here and soon they will turn towards your shores as well. This proposal is not about preserving peace. It is about causing extinctinction to every single race that they deem as a threat to them."

Letting out a sigh turning his hand over in his wife's own slowly Aquaman leans forward from his throne to look directly at Batman.

" Let me ask you something. Do you love your wife? Truly love your wife? These men. These leaders that you have put so much of your faith in soon will be coming to your shores. Soon these men and women will do everything in their power to destroy not only her but her way of life as she knows it. If you truly love her like i know you do then please answer me this. Are you prepared to do what I've already done to secure that my wife,my children,and Atlantis have a future."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe everything that she just heard. Couldn't believe the recording that is still displayed across The Batcomputer's screen. Arthur had been right. He had been right all along to do what he has done. The attacks from The Atlantean fleet. It wasn't to gain ground. Wasn't any sort of invasion tactic. No it had been just a warning. A warning to all those that dared enter their waters. That dared to cause mayhem and destruction to their city. She just couldn't believe what she had heard.

Who his inside sources are she still didn't know and from the look across her husband's face he didn't know either. But whoever they are she is thankful for them. Especially after what she just heard. Arthur was right. These men and women. These leaders of the world feared them. Feared things that they just couldn't understand coming up with the solution to wipe them off the map. Atlantians,Amazons,Metahumans it didn't make a difference to them. Didn't make a difference that they were all beings living in the same world. Not from what she was hearing. Not from what she heard coming from a few of the leaders talking about them with such disdain. Such anger and rage as they would list off the cost of all the damages over the years.

And she knew the reason for why they were saying these things. The very words that her husband had spoken out loud a short time ago. Words that couldn't be truer at this moment if he tried. These leaders were filled with nothing but greed. Greed for more power. Greed to have the ability to control everything around them and wipe away anybody or anything that they sought fit. Such a disgustable thought. Such a thought that makes her face form into nothing but anger as she turns away and slowly stalks towards the other end of The Batcave. But she doesn't get very far before her wrist is grabbed and she snaps around to glare angrily at her husband.

" Let me go Bruce. I need to warn Themyscira about this treachery."

Without letting go of her wrist nodding his head slightly slowly Batman reaches his free hand down towards her own.

" I know."

" Then why? Why are you stopping me?"

Keeping his eyes trained on her own that reflect nothing but confusion with a hint of anger behind them finding his target gently Batman entwined his fingers with her own and raises their joined hands up.

" Together."


End file.
